Night Light and Morning Light
by Tiga Piring Gelas Kaca kucing
Summary: /Menceritakan kembali perjalanan hidup Fang yang seAU-AUnya dan seYaoi-Yaoinya. Ok, Keluar dari topik pembicaraan-Ekhem-/Menceritakan kembali perjalanan cinta dan kesusahan dalam hidup Fang, apakah mungkin si surai ungu ini akan mendapat kebahagiaan atau malah kesengsaraan?/ THE VERY FIRST OMEGAVERSE DI FANDOM BBB! DENGAN PAIRING BOIFANG SODARA-SODARA, SAYA MINTA TEPUK TANGANNYA!


**Fanfic ini tercipta ulang untuk di dedikasikan kepada Author: Gadis tanpa warna, atau sebut saja Ka Yuktry.**

 **(kalian boleh mengabaikan note ini dan langsung membaca ceritanya) Halo kak, apa kabar?**

 **Kalau Kaca gak salah, tahun ini kakak mau masuk/jadi anak tahun pertama di sekolah menengah umum kan?**

 **Kaca cuma mau bilang terima kasih, tanpa kakak, mungkin Kaca gak bakalan punya keinginan untuk melanjutkan menulis maupun mulai menuangkan cerita ini ke dalam bentuk Fanfic yang dapat di bagikan kepada orang-orang yang juga suka pairing ini :)**

 **Singkatnya, berkat kakaklah yang memperkenalkan dan membuat Kaca senang serta menyukai Pairing ini X9**

 **Saya juga sudah menaikan ratingnya, sesuai dengan saran kakak. (saya juga sedang menambahkan chapter adegan panasnya lho kak!)**

 **Sekali lagi, Kaca ingin berterima kasih.**

 **Lia ingin berterima kasih.**

 **Dan mengucapkan sampai jumpa.**

 **Terima kasih sudah mau menyemangati Lia dengan melanjutkan cerita kakak sendiri, dan membuat sebuah cerita atas bujukan -UhukSebenarnyaPaksaanSihUhuk-**

 **Sampai jumpa, di manapun kakak berada.**

 **Kepada kakak yang sudah ku anggap bagai mentor dan orang yang paling Lia kagumi.**

* * *

 **Warning : Rape, (meskipun tak dijabarkan secara mendetail) OOC, HUM!OCHO, (dipanggil antara Ocho atau OchoBoy) BOY LOVE yang kentara, Typo, dan lain sebagainya.**

 **Pairing : BOIFANG, One-sided!OCHOFANG dan Platonic!SAIFANG**

 **Disclaimer : Jangan saya, kalau punya saya Fang udah -piiiip- -piiiip- dan –piiiiip- entah berkali-kali. Enggak, yang punya itu Monsta/Animonsta studio**

 **Don't like don't read, jangan baca cerita yang enggak sesuai buat kalian. Udah sana, main jauh-jauh dari sini!**

 **Bagi yang masih membaca, Enjoy~~~**

* * *

Ketika Fang masih kecil, ibunya akan selalu menggumamkan suara-suara yang entah bagaimana menenangkannya hingga ia bisa terlelap dengan lebih mudah. Sejak ia bisa mengingat, Fang akan kesulitan tidur ketika malam tubuhnya akan merasakan sakit luar biasa, seakan-akan ada yang menghancurkan dan memasang kembali setiap persedian-persendiannya. Setiap harinya selalu sama. Namun semua rasa sakit itu berganti dengan rasa lelah setelah malam bertukar dengan pagi. Ketika pagi ia akan terlalu lelah bahkan untuk bergerak dari tempat tidur. Terkadang ada saat ibunya tidak berada bersamanya, dan pada masa-masa tersebut Fang akan merasa seperti ada yang mencabut seluruh otot-otot tubuhnya secara bersamaan dan berulang-ulang.

Hingga, pada usianya yang ke tujuh, ibunya menghentikan kebiasaan mereka.

"Kau tahu mengapa kau tidur begitu nyenyak putraku?" Ia bertanya kepada Fang sembari menatap matanya, Fang tak dapat menggambarkan apa yang saat itu ibunya pikirkan dan emosi yang tertampilkan olehnya.

"Karena, kau tahu bahwa kau di sayangi." Ucapnya sembari mengusap puncak kepala Fang yang berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Ini tak seperti biasanya, karena pada saat-saat seperti ini Fang pasti akan merintih-rintih kesakitan. Tetapi yang ia rasakan sekarang adalah ketenangan yang perlahan-lahan membuatnya terhanyut ke dalam dunia mimpi. Ia bahkan tak dapat membuat dirinya membuka mulut dan menanyakan pertanyaan yang muncul di kepalanya.

Lalu seakan tau apa yang ada di pikiran anaknya, Ibu Fang bertanya dengan suara halus, lebih terdengar seperti bisikan hingga Fang hampir tak mendengarnya, "Apa kau belum mengerti sayangku?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Fang, ia menghentikan tindakannya mengelus-elus kepala Pang lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke dekat telinga Fang. "Keluarga ini butuh sinar lebih baik, dari dirimu putraku... Dan karena kita adalah keluarga. Sebuah keluarga harus tetap bersama... Selamanya, Pang."

Dan meskipun Fang melihat wajahnya sekarang, ekspresi yang di tampilkan oleh ibunya tak akan bisa ia mengerti karena ia masihlah terlalu kecil.

"Tentu saja iya bu, jika aku pergi, aku akan kembali." Jawabnya kepada sang ibu, kebingungan memilih antara terhanyut dalam mimpi atau menjawab perkataan Ibunya.

"Kita mungkin akan bertemu lagi, suatu saat, karena kau memancarkan cahayamu. Cahaya yang kau pancarkan adalah cahayamu, sinar yang hanya di pancarkan olehmu yang bernama cahaya malam atau _Night Light_ , kau di takdirkan bersama dengan cahaya pagi atau _Morning Light_. Karena itulah, ketika kau begitu marah dan sedih malam akan selalu menemanimu, anakku."

Sang Ibu mencium kening Fang lalu berkata, "Nah, sekarang waktunya kau tidur, selamat malam, Pang." Ibu Fang beranjak setelah melihat Fang mulai menutup mata.

"Masalahnya adalah, apakah kau akan berhasil tetap menjadi dirimu sendiri atau tidak sebelum ada yang manandaimu tanpa izin, bahkan jika kau berhasil melewati rintangan tersebut, kau akan di bingungkan dengan pilihanmu yang ada," Kemudian, pintu menuju kamar Fang tertutup.

Di luar dari kamar tersebut, wanita yang telah melahirkan Fang itu, memerintahkan pelayan kepercayaannya untuk membawa Fang pergi dari rumah itu sejauh-jauhnya, tanpa perlu melihat kebelakang, dan untuk tak menghiraukan teriakan dari wanita itu sendiri yang membelah malam.

Sang pelayan kepercayaannya itu membawa pergi Fang, entah karena apa tapi anak itu tertidur dengan sangat lelap, melupakan dunia dan tetap terus tertidur tanpa peduli apapun, tak tahu menahu kalau ia tak akan bisa melihat ibunya lagi.

 _ **Beberapa tahun kemudian.**_

Fang terbangun dari tidurnya secara tiba-tiba, nafasnya tak beraturan, ia merasa kepalanya mulai sakit dan ada perasaan aneh di dadanya. Ia bermimpi sesuatu dan dia mencoba untuk mengingat lebih banyak tentang mimpi tersebut, namun setelah nafasnya menjadi beraturan kembali, dan kepalanya sudah tak merasakan sakit lagi, ia sudah melupakan mimpi tersebut.

"Mimpi aneh," Gumamnya lebih kepada diri sendiri. Ia punya perasaan yang mengatakan bahwa mimpi tadi lebih dari sekedar bunga mimpi, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di dadanya seolah mengatakan kalau ia melupakan hal yang penting. Ia mengambil kacamatanya dari meja laci kecil di samping tempat tidurnya, mengerjapkan matanya beberapa saat sebelum terbiasa dengan pandangannya yang menjadi lebih jelas, ia berjalan keluar dari tempat tidurnya karena penasaran dengan waktu, ia mengambil jam kuasa yang ada di mejanya tadi. 03:28. Merutuk ia berdiri dari tempat tidurnya menuju ke lantai bawah.

Sembari berjalan-jalan menuju ke dapur, Fang mencoba lagi untuk mengingat mimpinya. Kali ini ia dapat mengingat sebagian dari mimpinya, ada seseorang yang terasa pernah ia temui di suatu tempat, walau tak dapat mengingat dengan jelas wajahnya Fang cukup yakin jika orang itu adalah seorang perempuan paruh baya. Ia mengatakan sesuatu seperti . . .

"Seperti apa?" Ia bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri lagi, berusaha lebih keras mencoba untuk mengingat apa yang di katakan wanita itu.

'–Karena kita adalah keluarga. Sebuah keluarga harus tetap bersama . . . Selamanya, –'

'Masalahnya adalah, apakah kau akan berhasil tetap menjadi dirimu sendiri atau tidak sebelum ada yang manandaimu tanpa izin, bahkan jika kau berhasil melewati rintangan tersebut, kau akan di bingungkan dengan pilihanmu yang ada,'

Apa maksudnya perkataan itu artinya? Batin Fang, gagal paham karena kalimat-kalimat tak bersinambungan itu. Semakin ia memikirkannya semakin bingung ia di buatnya. "Argh!" Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya hingga lebih berantakan dari sebelumnya.

Lalu tiba-tiba seluruh bagian dapur itu berubah menjadi terang karena lampunya di nyalakan.

"Fang, berisik. Sedang apa berdiri di depan kulkas seperti pencuri begitu?" Itu adik angkatnya, Ying. Fang tersenyum dengan gugup, ia tau jika Ying tak suka di bangunkan lebih pagi dari seharusnya dan dia juga sensitif terhadap suara yang menggema sampai ke kamarnya.

"Ah, itu, err... Aku sedang kesulitan tidur dan ingin minum, apakah kau keberatan jika aku meminum jus jerukmu, Ying?" Tanya Fang berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan dan menghindari tatapan meneliti Ying.

Kali ini Ying sepertinya mengampuninya mungkin dia lelah belajar seharian dan tak punya waktu untuk membuat jam tidur pentingnya, "Terserah, yang penting sekarang cepat tidur, aku tak tahan mendengar suara langkah kakimu," Terkadang Fang bingung yang jadi adik di sini siapa sih?

Dengan segera setelah Ia meminum jus jeruk milik Ying, dan berlarian pergi menuju kamarnya di lantai atas. Setelah melemparkan diri ke atas ranjang dan melepas kacamatanya, Fang menarik selimutnya hingga ke dekat wajahnya, hanya meninggalkan dari hidungnya sampai ke atas untuk bernafas. Selagi menunggu tidur merenggut kesadarannya, ia membiarkan pikirannya berkeliaran dengan bebas.

Apa mungkin itu artinya mimpi dari masa kecilnya? Itu mungkin saja. Fang adalah anak yatim piatu sebelum di adopsi oleh nenek Ying. Selagi berfikir, tanpa sadar Fang malah menyandarkan dirinya ke penyangga kasurnya.

Tapi menurut neneknya Ying, Fang di tinggalkan di depan pintunya tanpa ada penjelasan apapun, hanya dengan sebuah selimut kecil berwarna pink pastel. Tunggu, apa mungkin neneknya berbohong? Namun rasanya agak sedikit tidak mungkin, mengingat nenek Ying sangatlah tulus merawat Fang, mengajarinya segala hal yang di butuhkan seorang anak kecil, memberinya kasih sayang lebih banyak dari pada cucu kandungnya sendiri. Ia pun menjadi yakin jika mimpinya hanyalah bunga mimpi dan tak berarti apapun, maka karena tidak mau terlalu ambil pusing, Fang menutupi seluruh badannya dan kembali tidur.

* * *

Alarm yang sudah setiap hari ia atur untuk membangunkannya telah melaksanakan tugasnya dengan benar.

Burung-burung yang ada di luar jendela Fang juga telah bersuara dengan sangat semangat, ia pun, dengan sedikit–Ok, mungkin banyak- keengganan menggosok kedua matanya. Anehnya, ia sama sekali tidak yakin jika ia memiliki mimpi lain selain yang pertama ia impikan, ia bahkan sudah melupakan apa isi mimpinya sebelumnya. Dasar.

Ia dengan malas bergerak menggapai kaca matanya yang di letakkannya di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Berdiri sembari menguap kecil, ia merenggangkan tubuhnya yang sedikit kaku. Setelah dia selesai melakukan kegiatan ritualnya, Fang memasuki kamar mandi dan mengganti bajunya. Saat ia mandi, pikirannya sedang berada di suatu tempat yang lain, membuat waktunya seakan berlalu cepat, dan tanpa sadar dia sudah menyelesaikannya. Fang bahkan sudah mulai menggunakan baju seragamnya. Dia dengan anggunnya bersolek di depan cermin, melihat–mengagumi- dirinya sendiri selagi memakai baju, Ia lalu dengan tenang memasangnya sembari melihat jam. Angka tujuh sempurna yang terpampang di sana seolah mengejek Fang, mengatai kalau ia sudah buang-buang waktu sedari dia bangun pagi tadi.

Maka, dengan keindahan nol perseratus, Fang melempari dirinya dengan tasnya sendiri dan melesat dengan kecepatan super sonik ke tempat tujuannya. Enggak betul-betul kecepatan sonik sih, tapi kecepatan kekuatan jam Bayangnya lebih cepat dari kemampuan berlari manusia biasa. Karena Fang sedang sial atau sebab dewi Hecate sedang sakit, adiknya Ying, sakit dan bangun lebih siang dari biasanya, dan Ying menyalahkan semuanya secara sepihak kalau ini salah Fang, jadi ketika ia melewati Kedai Tok Aba, ia menyempatkan diri untuk membeli sarapan untuk di makan di jalan.

"Permisi, Tok Aba, tolong pesan satu gelas coklat panas," Ucapnya sembari menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan mencari sang kakek tua penjual coklat yang cukup terkenal di pulau itu. Tetapi, bukannya melihat si kakek, Fang melihat seorang pemuda dengan umur seperantaraannya sedang menopang dagu bosan. Wajahnya berubah menjadi bersemangat dengan segaris senyum hangat di lempar ke arah Fang.

"Oh, Tok Aba sedang pergi sebentar untuk mengambil gelas yang tertinggal, bagaimana kalau aku saja yang membuatnya?" Tawarnya kepada Fang, sedangkan sang pemilik nama dengan tergesa melirik jamnya yang menunjukkan kalau tak lama lagi pintu gerbang di sekolahnya akan tertutup jika ia tak bergegas ke sana.

Fang mengangguk cepat, matanya beberapa kali bergerak liar menunggu pesanannya sedangkan orang di depannya terlihat terhibur, ia sama sekali tak bergerak melakukan tugasnya dan hanya tersenyum, namun pada akhirnya ia bersuara juga setelah beberapa lama karena sepertinya pikiran rasional Fang tak sedang benar-benar ada padanya.

"Jadi, pesanannya?" Fang hampir memukulkan kepalanya ke dinding jika ia tak ingat ada di mana karena malu.

Dengan cepat ia mengulag pesanannya ke pemuda itu yang membuatnya selagi tersenyum, terhibur entah karena kelakuan Fang yang menurutnya lucu atau wajah Fang yang telah memerah karena menahan malu.

Ketika pemuda–yang di ketahuinya adalah OchoBoy saat bertanya berapa harganya, yang tentu tak mungkin bertambah, tapi siapa tau?- itu akan memberi minuman pesanannya, Fang merasa ada sedikit perasaan panas dan lembab dari tangannya yang bersentuhan dengan pemuda itu hingga ke seluruh tubuhnya. Tapi ia mengenyampikan perasaan itu dan berlari menggunakan kekuatannya sembari bersumpah serapah dalam hati sepanjang perjalanan yang dilewatinya dan meminum minuman yang di buatkan oleh si pemuda tadi. Eh, tapi rasanya tak seperti buatan kakek BoboiBoy itu atau si topi dinosaurus-atau-apalah-itu yang biasanya akan terlalu manis bagi Fang atau terlampau hambar bagi lidah Fang. Yang satu ini cukup manis tapi tak terlalu banyak hingga tak pahit untuk Fang.

Oh, sial. Fang belajarlah untuk fokus ke apa yang ada di depanmu karena kau hampir saja mencelakakan seekor titan?!–

Wah, salah deskripsi–

Tapi beruntunglah berkat kekuatannya atau keberuntungannya yang tertunda datang, dia jadi tak terlalu terlambat karena sekarang masih jam 07:28.

Yang berarti dua menit sebelum pintu gerbangnya tertutup. Fang bersyukur kepada siapapun itu yang telah membiarkan gerbangnya terbuka.

Tapi karena dia melihat siapa yang berdiri sambil bersandar di sana, Fang segera menarik kembali pemikiran baiknya barusan. Kali ini bersumpah serapah secara terbuka agar terdengar oleh orang itu, ia melewati Sai yang menyeringai melihat Fang yang tak biasanya datang terlambat sekarang melakukan kebalikan dari kebiasaannya. Maka dari itu, Fang terpaksa berjalan beriringan dengan Sai yang melipat tangannya di depan dadanya.

Mereka terus seperti itu hingga akhirnya Fang meledak, "Dasar, Sai jangan ikuti aku seperti itu, kelas kita mungkin bersebelahan tapi bukan berati kau bisa seenaknya mengikutiku hanya dengan alasan kalau kelas kita dekat!" Sai hanya mengacuhkannya dengan memasang wajah tanpa dosa karena dia tau itu hanya alasan baginya untuk bisa memarahi Sai pagi-pagi sekali dan melepaskan sebagian amarahnya, "Dan pergi sana, memangnya kau tak tugas piket kali ini, bukannya giliranmu?" Tambahnya sembari mempercepat jalannya dari Sai.

"Dasar, Landak ungu Tsundere," Bisik Sai kecil selagi menyeringai.

"Apa katamu?"

"Bukan apa-apa."

Tapi entah bagaimana hari ini Fang membuat dirinya merasa –lebih dari biasanya- sedikit tak ingin lepas dari dekatnya.

* * *

Huh, Sai, kamu 'kan memang lengket bareng dia melulu.

* * *

Saat Fang berjalan masuk ke kelasnya, ia mendapat beberapa untaian kata selamat pagi dari hampir semua perempuan di kelasnya, hampir ya, kalau semua nanti kepala Fang jadi besar karena terlalu percaya diri. Dia mengangguk ke arah BoboiBoy–Dengan wujud Halilintar entah dalam rangka apa- duduk, kemudian menenangan nafasnya yang masih sedikit terengah-engah selagi memandang ke luar jendela.

"Berdiri! Selamat pagi, bu!" Teriak ketua kelasnya, spontan membuat Fang berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan langsung ikut menyapa sang guru serempak dengan teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Selamat pagi, silahkan duduk. Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru, ibu berharap kalian akan bersikap baik kepadanya dan mencoba untuk berteman serta mengenalkannya terhadap lingkungannya yang baru." Guru itu pun melihat satu persatu kursi yang ada lalu tersenyum kepada murid yang berada di sebelahnya, "Nah, silahkan perkenalkan namamu,"

Murid itu melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum dengan hangat, matanya sempat berbenturan dengan manik merah Fang, untuk sesaat ia memberi seulas cengiran yang terlihat seperti meminta maaf. Sang guru berdeham karena suasana canggung yang ada karena menunggunya memperkenalkan diri.

Ia buru berdeham, "Ah, iya. Namaku OchoBoy, sepupu BoboiBoy. Salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya," BoboiBoy Halilintar yang merasa di panggil, melihat ke depan dan dalam sekejap BoboiBoy langsung mengingatnya dan melemparkan senyum kecil ketika OchoBoy melambaikan tangan kepadanya. Sedangkan Fang, ia sudah lupa apa yang menyebabkannya merasa pernah melihat pemuda itu di suatu tempat, merasa perlu untuk mengingat kembali di mana. Ia bahkan tak sadar jika wajahnya menjadi manis saat berkonsentrasi, dengan bibir merah tipis ranumnya sedikit mengerucut serta alisnya mengernyit, cukup untuk membuat yang melihat berdecak lidah (BoboiBoy) dan tersenyum sendiri (OchoBoy).

Hal ini juga tak luput dari pengawasan sang guru yang tajam.

"Nah, kalau begitu kau bisa duduk pada urutan di belakang Fang dan dua barisan di sampingnya, dia anak yang terlihat sedang sibuk di dekat jendela itu." Ucap sang guru sambil menunjuk dan sedikit memperingati Fang yang tak sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri ketika berbicara. OchoBoy mengangguk lalu berjalan ke arah Fang yang ketika di tegur langsung mengenyahkan pemikirannya dan fokus melihat ke depan.

Tapi kemudian pandangan mereka saling bertemuan. Halilintar yang menyaksikan semua itu langsung memicingkan matanya cemburu, ia kemudian berdeham-ria yang membuat pandang-pandangan itu terputus ketika Fang menoleh ke arah Halilintar setelah mendengar dehemannya. Puas akan reaksi yang ia dapatkan, akhirnya Halilintar memberi tatapan membunuh ke arah OchoBoy sebelum kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya menghadap ke papan tulis.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Bagi yang bingung susunan kursinya, Fang berada di tengah barisan pada ujung kelas dekat jendela, Ochobot berada di urutan paling belakang dan berada di tengah barisan kursi yang lain)**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sesaatnya ketika waktunya tiba untuk pulang, Fang membereskan bukunya yang ada di mejanya (lha masa iya di muka Boboiboy) Dia sudah memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktunya untuk mengambil buku pesanannya dari toko buku langganannya. Ia dapat melihat dari sudut matanya jika BoboiBoy telah berdiri dari kursinya yang berada di bagian berlawanan darinya, di ujung pojok dekat pintu pada baris ke empat.

Hanya suaranya yang sedikit memberat itu yang menjadi indikasi jika BoboiBoy–dalam wujud Halilintar sudah ada di dekatnya dalam sekejap. "Mau kemana kau, Fang?" Ujarnya sambil melipat tangannya ke dada, menunggu Fang menjawab pertanyaannya.

Yang dengan bijaknya di abaikan Fang. Entah bagaimana ia dapat mengabaikan sosok bertopi kekanakan yang sudah melampaui tinggi badannya yang dulu selalu dapat ia banggakan karena menjadi satu dari banyak hal yang ia ungguli dari BoboiBoy.

"Fang." Kembali Halilintar mencoba untuk membuat Fang menyadari kehadirannya.

Ia tak menjawab dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"OchoBoy, namamu hampir mirip dengan BoboiBoy ya? Apa di keluarga kalian memang seperti itu?"

–Yang kemudian membuatnya menyadari OchoBoy yang terlihat seperti kesulitan dengan mencoba untuk menjawab satu persatu pertanyaan yang diberikan oleh teman sekelasnya.

Seorang gadis dengan rambut yang sama pirangnya dengan OchoBoy adalah orang yang baru saja bertanya kepada si anak baru dengan pandangan penasaran, Heh, menurut Fang dia hanya berniat mencari gosip untuk disebarkan kepada seluruh penghuni sekolah itu mengingat siapa orang itu. Halilintar yang merasa diacuhkan langsung menatap sinis arah pandangan Fang, yaitu OchoBoy.

"Erm, itu–"

Ia baru akan menjawab namun suara lain menindas perkataannya sebelum ia dapat menyelesaikannya, "Hei, Ocho –Bolehkah kami memanggilmu Ocho?- Bagaimana BoboiBoy ketika masih kecil?" Pertanyaan yang juga bukanlah sebuah hal yang penting itu berasal tak lain dan tak bukan dari Gopal, orang yang menyatakan dirinya sendiri sebagai sahabat baiknya BoboiBoy.

"Ah itu, iya. BoboiBoy, dia–"

Lagi, pertanyaan di lontarkan dengan beruntun oleh kerumunan anak-anak kelas Fang kepada si pemuda pirang yang bahkan tak sempat-sempat menyelasaikan perkataannya sebelum di bombardir oleh pertanyaan dari kerumunan di sekitarnya, setiap suara seolah meminta perhatiannya.

Ia juga sadar jika OchoBoy terlihat kesusahan mengikuti pembicaraan yang ada karena dia tak terlalu dapat memahami apa pun tentang hal yang sedang menjadi trend di antara teman sekelas lainnya. Maka dengan kebaikan yang muncul dari mana, Fang pun memutuskan untuk menyelamatkannya dengan cara menyeretnya menjauh dari kerumunan orang yang sedang mengelilinginya.

"Ocho, kau temani aku ke toko buku ya?" Ucapnya perlahan, memberi sedikit sinyal kepada OchoBoy untuk menurut saja, Ocho bahkan tak sadar jika Fang menggunakan nama panggilan yang di gunakan teman-teman sekelasnya saat ia sempat mencuri dengar tadi. OchoBoy masih sedikit pusing akibat pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang di lemparkan bertubi-tubi kearahnya, ia akan sangat bersyukur jika ada yang menolongnya menjauh, kalau bisa segera.

"Oh, iya! Tentu!"

Walau meskipun BoboiBoy menatapnya dengan pandangan seolah dapat membunuhnya, OchoBoy masih memilih untuk menjauh dari kerumunan yang mengellilinginya. Ia menantang balik tatapan sinis dari BoboiBoy dalam bentuk Halilintar yang terkenal paling tempramental setelah personanya, Blaze, ketika kesal atau murka. Ocho tersenyum sinis. Halilintar yang melihat OchoBoy memandangnya sinis pun berpikir, 'Walaupun kau yang memberikanku jam kuasa ini, aku tak akan pernah memberikan Fang padamu... Ocho'

Lalu seolah tau, OchoBoy ikut membatin, 'Oh, meskipun baru bertemu dengannya hari ini aku tentu saja tak akan memberikan Fang kepadamu sepupuku yang mesum'

Aneh ya? Kedua orang ini malah kelihatan lebih memiliki ikatan dari pada dengan Fang, buktinya mereka bahkan bisa telepati/mengetahui isi pikiran yang lain.

Mereka kemudian kembali saling bertatapan dengan pandangan membunuh masing-masing, jika ini animasi aslinya atau anime mungkin sudah ada aliran listrik di antara mereka. Untungnya bukan aliran lipstick ya **.**

* * *

Kita break dulu karena Author di rajam Halilintar pake hujan petir.

* * *

"Ada apa dengan kalian?"

Mereka terus saling menantang yang lain untuk mundur hingga Fang yang berjalan di depan mereka langsung berbalik dan menatap mereka karena merasa ada yang ganjil, ia mengernyitkan keningnya.

OchoBoy dan Halilintar yang merasa di pandangi langsung berpura-pura akur, Halilintar melipat tangannya di dada, mengintip sedikit wajah Fang yang imut ketika mengerinyit, dan OchoBoy langsung berjalan dengan santai, sembari memasukan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya lalu tersenyum hangat ketika Fang melihatnya.

"Tidak, tidak ada yang salah, kau hanya terlalu memikirkannya saja," Ocho menyahuti sementara Halilintar mengangguk menyetujui, walaupun dalam hati ia menolak untuk melakukannya. Dan di dalam hatinya ada lebih dari lima alam bawah sadar, bayangkan saja seberapa berisiknya itu.

"Hmmmmm..." Fang memperhatikan mereka dengan seksama, setelah merasa tak ada yang salah dan semua itu hanyalah paranoidnya saja, memilih untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya.

* * *

Setibanya mereka di sana, Fang segera menghilang di antara rak-rak buku, kebetulan pemilik toko, yang adalah kakak Sai, Shiera, itu sedang mengambil jeda istirahat siangnya. Dia mempercayai Fang karena dia sering ke sana untuk membeli bukunya, ia juga adalah salah satu dari pengunjung setia tokonya minimal dua kali seminggu, dan setiap hari jika dalam mood buruk.

"Fang buku apa yang ingin kau beli?" Tanya OchoBoy, berusaha menjaga Fang dengan mengawasi gerak-gerik Halilintar.

"Sepertinya, aku akan meminjam buku **The Golden Compass** * karena menarik, ketika aku menonton Filmnya di Bioskop beberapa hari yang lalu." Ucap Fang sembari tangannya yang kecil menjelajahi deretan buku fiksi barisan G yang baru di isi.

Hal ini membuat Halilintar yang sedari tadi melirik serta mengintip Fang dari sudut matanya penasaran, "Memangnya kau suka dengan hal-hal yang tak nyata?" Tanya Hallintar sembari melihat buku Novel **Halo, aku Di sini!** *

"Seingatku, kau tidak suka dengan hal-hal yang tidak nyata." Tambahnya sembari membaca novel tersebut.

Fang memutar bola matanya walaupun tau orang yang tadi bertanya kepadanya tak dapat melihatnya, "Sesekali aku membacanya karena aku memiliki sedikit waktu luang lebih,"

Kemudian dia mengatakan sesuatu yang menohok seluruh personal yang berdiam diri di dalam BoboiBoy, "Lagipula, aku ingin membaca apa itu urusanku, kau juga bukanlah siapa-siapaku yang perlu tau semuanya," Ocho hanya dapat menahan sedikit tawanya karena takut membuat berisik toko yang sunyi itu. Halilintar berdecih dan diam-diam mengutuk Ocho agar dia tersedak air liurnya.

Lalu keheningan menyelimuti mereka yang tengah sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

Itu sebelum Ocho kembali berceletuk, "Fang, coba kau kemari aku menemukan buku yang kau cari, dan sebuah buku yang menarik." Fang yang mendengar itu pun segera bergegas untuk melihat apa yang ia temukan.

"Oh! Benar ini bukunya!" Seru Fang sembari merebut buku itu dari tangan Ocho, tak memperdulikan jika ia terlihat tidak sopan.

"Hah, kalian masih di sini?" Shiera bertanya dengan nada terkejut dan khawatir, mengagetkan trio itu.

Dia lalu menunjuk jam oval di atas rak-rak buku itu. "Kalian tidak pulang, ini sudah mau petang, aku juga sudah mau menutup toko."

Fang kemudian melirik jam di tangannya.

Sial nasibnya, sekarang sudah lebih dari jamnya untuk pulang, siapa sangka jika mereka sudah di sana hingga Shiera kembali dari istirahatnya dan bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

Lalu tiba-tiba ia merasa seluruh badannya sakit yang terasa sering terjadi kepadanya dulu.

"Fang!"

Hal terakhir yang dia ingat adalah Ochobot yang memanggil namanya dan Halilintar yang menangkap tubuhnya sesaat sebelum kegelapan mengambil alih kesadarannya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Apakah, Fang sudah bangun?" Tanya Halilintar kepada Ocho yang menggenggam tangan mungil nan kecil milik Fang yang sudah mulai tenang. Ocho menggeleng lemah.

Ini sepertinya bukan jawaban yang di cari Halilintar karena dia kemudian bertanya dengan nada tinggi, "Kenapa dia pingsan?! Apa karena dia kelelahan?!" Sepertinya dia melampiaskan kemarahannya kepada Ocho. Meskipun demikian ia masih bisa mengontrol emosinya yang ingin untuk melempar sang sepupu keluar jendela.

Ocho mengacuhkannya, menghela nafas dan mengatakan, "Halilintar, sebaiknya kau jangan mengganggunya, aku pulang duluan, kau jaga dia, dan biarkan dia beristirahat."

Halilintar, mengangguk, membiarkan Fang beristirahat ketika di lihatnya Ochobot yang beranjak keluar, kemudian pulang terlebih dahulu meninggalkannya bersama Fang.

Fang membuka matanya, berusaha bangun melihat sekelilingnya.

Dia menyadari jika dia berada di kamarnya rumahnya. Bersama Halilintar di samping tempat tidurnya.

T-tunggu Halilintar di samping tempat tidurnya?

Begitu menyadari ia terbangun, Halilintar langsung memeluk Fang dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam menghirup feromon yang di keluarkannya. Fang tersentak akan perlakuan Halilintar yang tak normal. Fang dengan segera memberontak.

Namun tindakannya terbukti sia-sia karena BoboiBoy melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya tak dapat banyak bergerak, dia yakin jika penyebabnya ialah Halilintar.

Halilintar yang merasa mangsanya sudah tak berkutik lagi, langsung membuka satu persatu baju Fang mulai dari jaketnya.

Ia menjilat, mencium dan menggigiti lehernya Fang. Kiss Mark yang memerah di seluruh permukaan kulit leher Fang yang halus dan putih.

 **Dan ...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **3.678 Wow, angka yang fantastis. Rekor word terbanyak saya dan cerita ini masih belum selesai.**

 **Bravo.**

 **Hallo! Saya Author Lia yang akan menemani perjalanan kalian kali ini.**

 **Kalau merasa penasaran dan familiar dengan cerita saya dan sedang menigra-ngira apakah saya menjiplak cerita orang, enggak. Kamu salah.**

 **Ini cerita punya saya, dengan isi yang lebih baik dan Eyd yang enggak bikin sakit mata. Saya juga author veteran dari dua tahun yang lalu.**

 **Kakak, apa kabar?**

 **Saya udah jadi kakak juga lho kak! Tau gak waktu kembali jadi author di fandom ini sebenarnya Lia takut sama yang namanya flame. Tapi kak ternyata ada yang lebih menakutkan daripada flame!**

 **Fandom kita mengalami penurunan/musnahnya/kehilangan Asupan BoiFang! Saya merasa seperti zombie saking gersangnya tempat ini akan fanfic dengan pairing dual Rival ini kak!**

 **Lia masih nunggu lho cerita lanjutan kakak!**

 **RnR, ya, Kak!**


End file.
